


In The Heat of The Night

by KuroBakura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Late at Night, Nipples, Out of Character, Summer, Surprise Kissing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ryoko and Khan go to a secret swimming hole near the Masaki household to cool off after not being able to sleep late one night but end up doing more than just swimming...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

Ryoko walked out of the house after seeing a light coming from the backyard from her room. When she got over to the sliding door, she quietly opened it and blushed. There sat Khan on the back poach in a black tank top (which was a bit tight around him and shorts, staring forward at the scenery in front of him. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of short shorts. Though, Ryoko was not sure how much he could see in the dark but she was not going to dwell on it. She was too busy not trying to show that she was secretly looking at him.

“Well, Ryoko, are going to come join me or not?” Khan suddenly said. Ryoko blushed more and open the door more.

“H-how did you know it was me?” Ryoko asked.

“Because the night owls besides myself are you and your Mother, Washu, So, I basically just took a guess that it was one of you and I was right.” Khan replied, then looked at her, smiling. Ever since Khan arrived to Japan, Ryoko has not only been infatuated with him but...her crush for Tenchi was now gone. It was not because of his looks or any thing, but it was the way he made her feel. More than Tenchi ever did, surprisingly. Though, she thought Ayeka would be more of his type but she hoped that was not the case.

“Well, good guess, then.” Ryoko said.

“Thank you. Now...are you going to join me or are you just checking what was going on down here?” Khan asked her. Ryoko gulped and stepped out of the porch but accidentally (not on purpose) slipped not even after taking 5 steps outside. Khan got up quickly when she began to slip and caught her in his arms. Ryoko looked up at him, blushing.

“Are you okay?” Khan asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Ryoko replied. Ryoko wanted to kiss him so badly but she did not want to scare him nor screw up any future chances of being with him (if that will ever truly happen). Khan let go off of her and helped to over to where he was sitting and they sat down on the porch together. After talking for a bit, Khan suddenly laid down on the porch and sighed.

“Does it always get this hot here?” Khan asked.

“Yes.” Ryoko replied.

“Even at night?” Khan asked.

“Even at night.” Ryoko answered. Khan groaned. Ryoko giggled quietly to herself.

“Oh, well. At least I do not feel like I am being cooked by the sun.” Khan said.

“That is true. ...You do not have a high tolerance to heat, do you?” Ryoko asked.

“Only when helping Sasami cook, I do but otherwise, I do not at all. Do you?” Khan replied.

“Only after a certain point.” Ryoko said. Khan sighed.

“Too bad, there is not a way we can cool down without waking up the others.” Khan told her.

“Actually, there is.” Ryoko told him. Khan laid on his side and looked at her. Khan had a little secret of his own when it came to Ryoko but he did not show it. Well, he did not show it at least in front of people and Ryoko herself.

“I am listening.” Khan told her. Ryoko leaned downs towards him. Khan and her have also developed a special bond after he arrived as well that no one can understand because of the complexity of it. They even can finish each other sentences and not know what they were thinking or being playful around each other and the way they play around is strange to the others but to them, it is what they consider normal. Nothing dirty but it is more with the way they talked to each other when it comes to that then any thing physical. Ryoko smiled.

“I know of a swimming hole where no one but me knows about and no one is able to hear any thing. You can scream from the rooftops and they still would not be able to hear a sound. It's not too far but it is a bit of a walk.” Ryoko told him.

“Are you sure you are up to it?” Khan asked her.

“Well, I have not be able to sleep and since we both can not sleep..yes, I am up to this.” Ryoko told him.

“Alright then.” Khan said then got up off of the ground and looked at her. Ryoko stood up.

“I'll go grab a couple of towels. I will only be about a minute.” Ryoko said then quickly went inside and grabbed the towels without waking up any one. When she arrived back outside, Khan was still waiting for her and then shut the back porch door.

“Lets go.” Ryoko said to him as she began to walk down the steps.

“I am right behind you.” Khan said then followed her out of the yard and off the property. As they headed to the place where Ryoko was talking about, Khan could not take it his eyes off of her. He was also very nervous because this is the first time that they will be alone, at night...and seeing Ryoko soaking wet. Khan did not want to think of Ryoko like a piece of meat or in _that_ way while he was with her. Suddenly, Khan got a face full of tree when he walked into a small tree because he was not paying attention to where he was going. Ryoko looked over his face. He was not bleeding or any thing. The feeling of her hand on his cheek was driving him crazy, both body and mind.

“Are you okay?!” Ryoko asked, worried. Khan blinked his eyes and smiled, trying to not make Ryoko suspicious of what was going on with him.

“I am okay.” Khan said.

“Are you sure?” Ryoko asked.

“Yes.” Khan said. Ryoko let go of his cheek and they started walking again for another few minutes until they got there. Ryoko waved her hand and some lights came on. It was some sort of magic energy but being used as lighting source.. Khan stood there in wonder and amazement.

“Pretty nice, huh?” Ryoko asked, nudging his shoulder a couple of times.

“Um, yes. It is really nice.” Khan replied, feeling a bit nervous. Ryoko knew something was going and was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Is there something going on that you want to talk about, Khan?” Ryoko asked. Khan gulped.

“Do you think there something we _should_ talk about?” Khan replied.

“Unless you actually want to but I noticed something on the way here.” Ryoko said.

“And that is?” Khan asked. Ryoko blushed.

“...You were out of it a bit, mentally. ..Are you sure you are feeling okay?' Ryoko replied. Khan knew that could be a multiple of things or reasons. He knows the real reason why he was that way but he did not want to tell but yet...he hated that he had to lie to her in order not to make her feel uncomfortable.

“It is just the heat getting to me. Once we cool off for a bit, I should be okay. Do not worry about me. I will be completely fine.” Khan told her.

“Okay but if you do need to talk about any thing and I mean _any_ thing, you just tell me, alright?” Ryoko said to him.

“I promise, I will tell you if I do.” Khan told her. Ryoko nodded and put the towels on a little stump nearby. Khan began to freak out a bit no only because of what he just did but..both of them were going to be swimming together and have very little on..especially underneath their clothes.

“Are you going to take off your tank top?” Ryoko asked. Khan looked up.

“Huh?” Khan replied.

“Your tank top. I can put it over here with the towels if you like.” Ryoko said.

“Oh. Thank you.” Khan said.

“No problem.” Ryoko told him. He took over his tank top and threw it over to her. Ryoko just stood there...looking up and down Khan's body while holding Khan's tank top.

“Oh..my...God.” Ryoko thought to herself.

“Are you going to get in?” Khan suddenly asked her. Ryoko jumped a little bit and then swallowed.

“Um, yes. ...I am not wearing a bikini or any thing...under...neath, though.” Ryoko said, nervously.

“Do not be shy, Ryoko. It is fine. It is just the two of us and I will not do any thing to you like that. We are just here to swim. Nothing more.” Khan said.

“I know but...” Ryoko said then looked at the ground, not being able to get another word out of her mouth.

“Ryoko?” Khan asked. Ryoko still could not say a word or make a sound. Suddenly, she felt Khan near her and looked up. Khan was smiling at her.

“Are _you_ alright?” Khan asked her. Ryoko looked to the side. Khan leaned closer.

“Ryoko, you are a beautiful and remarkable woman. There is nothing wrong if something shows. I will not do any thing to use or make it obvious.” Khan told her. Ryoko understood what he was saying but she could not get over the fact that he said that she was “remarkable”. She looked back at Khan.

“Okay. I'll get in now.” Ryoko said. Khan moved back a bit as she got in the water.

“You know, this is sort of shocking considering that you are a now ex-exhibitionist.” Khan said. Ryoko looked at him, blushing a deep red color across her face for a few seconds with her eyes widened.

“WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!” Ryoko asked. She was not mad at Khan for bringing it up. It was more of who told that she was or used to be that way. All of that stopped when Khan arrived and rest of the gang is still getting used to this. Khan was afraid that he said something wrong.

“Oh! I apologize. I did not mean to embarrass or upset you.” Khan said to her. Ryoko calmed down and sighed.

“I am not mad nor upset at all, Khan. I mean, yes, I _used_ to be one but I am not one no longer. Plus, can't be mad or deny it when it is true. Though...I am curious _how_ you knew that.” Ryoko said back to him.

“I actually overheard. I forgot who said it but I over heard one night outside near the springs.” Khan explained.

“...And knowing that fact and now, knowing it is the truth....does it make you any less of me?” Ryoko asked.

“Not at all! In fact, I think you are brave that you were one.” Khan replied. Ryoko blushed.

“Brave?” Ryoko asked.

“Yes. You are not afraid to show your body and give into what others thought about you or your body. It shows how brave and confident you are and to be honest, I like that trait about you.” Khan told her. Ryoko smiled back at him and Khan back at her. She walked over to him.

“Thanks.” Ryoko said.

“You are welcome. Now...lets have fun. After all, that is why we sort of came here to cool off from the heat of the night so, why not have some fun while doing it.” Khan said.

“Oh, I am totally up for that!” Ryoko happily exclaimed. Khan smirked and splashed her. Ryoko looked at him, as she had droplets of water coming from her now wet hair.

“Oh, you little!” Ryoko playful said and then splash him back. The two began to splash each other, which end up with them chasing each other around the swimming hole and Ryoko dunking Khan from behind (but not hurting or drowning him). After he popped up from the water to take a breath, both of them stared at each other. Suddenly, Khan suddenly blushed and looked away as when he saw her nipples showing through her shirt. Ryoko looked down at her shirt and back up at Khan.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to make it obvious. Sorry.” Khan said, still looking away. Ryoko giggled to herself and walked over to him. When she stopped in front of him, she put her hand on his cheek and moved his face to look at her.

“I do not mind it. Plus, like you said, I am not afraid to show my body. It's also natural any way for this to happen. I am not embarrassed.” Ryoko told him. Khan gulped.

“True. I just did not meant to do that because I said I wouldn't.” Khan explained to her.

“Khan, I am not worried about that. ...I never said I was innocent in the first place.” Ryoko said.

“That is true, too but still.” Khan said.

“Do not worry about it. We are adults here. And I feel very comfortable around you.” Ryoko said. Khan calmed down and smiled.

“You know you are the first person to say that to me.” Khan said to her.

“And I mean it.” Ryoko said.

“Oh, I know you do.” Khan said back to her. Suddenly, both of them could not stop looking at each other. Suddenly, Khan kissed her and Ryoko did not stop him. When they stopped, both of them looked at each other again.

“Khan?” Ryoko asked.

“Yes?” Khan replied.

“I hope that is your thigh against me.” Ryoko said. Khan suddenly realized what she was talking about and his eyes widened. It was certainly _not_ his thigh but it was a part of his body against and it was hard. He let go of her and lowered himself in the water as much as he could in shame, blushing, not being able to look at her.

“I do not what is wrong with me tonight and I apologize for this.” Khan said. Ryoko chuckled. He looked at at her.

“Oh, Khan! Like I said, it is only natural. Plus, it is only you and I out here.” Ryoko told him.  
“But..” Khan was now not able to get another word out of his mouth.

“But what?” Ryoko asked. Khan gulped.

“But you are a lady and I should treat like that.” Khan replied. Ryoko looked at him.

“Wait, you are very serious about that, aren't you?” Ryoko asked him. Khan nodded. Ryoko let out another chuckle.

“Lady, my ass! I never have truly acted like one and I do plan on starting to be like one either.” Ryoko suddenly piped up.

“Huh?” Khan asked, feeling confused by her response. Ryoko lowered herself in to the water enough to touch his face. Khan was still looking at her.

“Khan, we are adults. You do not have to be so innocent and charming with me. Plus, I am not really into that. Polite and gentle, yes but I like the way you are. Rough, smart with a sharp tongue.” Ryoko told him.

“I know but...I still do not want to make you feel like uncomfortable or be dirty...physically.” Khan told her. Ryoko smiled.

“Oh, I understand that. But like I said, what our bodies do, I do not want you to feel nervous or embarrassed when it is only just the two of us. And _that_ is coming from an ex-exhibitionist. Not sure, if have ever been one before but even then, do not be scared.” Ryoko said. Khan stood up and then Ryoko did the same in front of him. You can now clearly tell he had erection. He felt uneasy about Ryoko seeing it but if she said, do not be nervous around her about it, then he was going to be.

“That is kind of not the main reason why I am like this.” Khan said to her.

“Oh?” Ryoko asked. Khan took a deep breath.

“Ryoko, the reason why I am like this is because...I am...in love..with..you.” Khan said to her, nervously. Ryoko's eyes widened.

“Seriously?!” Ryoko asked her.

“Yes, Ryoko. That is why I am like this and that is why my mind was all over the place on the way here. And..that is..why I kissed you. I love you, Ryoko.” Khan told her. Ryoko was in shock. She never thought that he actually felt the same about her as she did about him.

“I...I...never thought that you would that way about me.” Ryoko said to him.

“Why?” Khan asked. Ryoko sighed.

“I thought Ayeka was more your type.” Ryoko told him.

“Wait...Ayeka? Are you serious?” Khan asked her.

“Yes. Why?” Ryoko asked.

“Because I despise that little, annoying, royal-pain-in-the-ass brat! She makes me cringe. Plus, she is too young for me any way.” Khan explained to her. Ryoko felt so happy that not only he did not like Ayeka but they has the same opinion about her. When it came to Tenchi, she did still fight about him with her, just so she not only to piss her but not to show that she is actually in love with Khan, just in case Ayeka wants to try to fight over him, too. Which is another reason why she was happy about this because then she knew if it actually happened, Ryoko would have won any way.

“Well, yeah, that is true. She is a pain in the ass.” Ryoko said.

“How do you put up with her?” Khan said.

“I don't. I just annoy the piss out of her until I am done.” Ryoko said.

“Does she like Tenchi?” Khan asked.

“Yes. To be honest...before I met you, I used to like him as well and that is why we “fight” over him but I do not any more. ...I was afraid if I told her that I actually liked you that she would start trying to fight over you and I did not nor do want to put you in that mess.” Ryoko explained.

“Ah, got it.” Khan said.

“Yep.” Ryoko said, starting to feel weird. Khan walked over to her and held her in his arms.

“Well, either way, I am on your side...and yours, if you want.” Khan said to her. Ryoko wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

“And I am yours, Khan. I love you, too.” Ryoko said. Khan kissed her again. Both of them could not believe that this was really happening. It felt like a dream that neither of them wanted to wake up from. When they stopped, they looked at each other once again.

“You know, I thought this was suppose to cool us off.” Khan said, giggling.

“Yeah, I thought so, too!” Ryoko said. Ryoko looked up at the sky then back down at Khan.

“I hate to end this but we better get back before someone finds out that we left.” Ryoko said.

“Yeah, I agree.” Khan said. Both of them got out and dried off as much as they could before heading back to the house. As they were walking, both of them were holding hands, feeling happy. Luckily, Khan's erection disappeared before they went back because if someone was up, they might get the wrong idea about what was going on when nothing like that happened at all. When they, got back, the light was one. Someone _was_ up and it sounded like they did not plan on going back to sleep. Ryoko sighed.

“Shit. We're caught.” Ryoko said. Khan looked at her.

“Just relax and do not worry. I will take care of it. They let go of each others' hands and went inside. When they opened the door, everyone was sitting in the living room. They all looked at them.

“Where have you both been? Do you know what time it is? I was worried sick!” Mihoshi asked.

“And why are both damp?” Ayeka asked. As Ryoko was about to say something, Khan stopped her. Like he told her, he will take care of it.

“Do not worry, Mihoshi, we are both fine. Thank you for being concerned and Ayeka, for the reason both of us are damp is because we were outside talking and it started to rain and it was pouring down so much that we could not see. So, we waited until we were able to see to head back here. I guess we both got caught up with our conversation that we did not notice the time.” Khan told her.

“What about the towels?” Washu asked, pointing to them. Khan looked at the towels and back up at Washu.

“Well, I came in and grabbed them because I did not want Ryoko nor I to come in the house and dripping and/or leaving puddles everywhere on the floor.” Khan explained. Every one just looked at them.

“And now, if you excuse us, Ryoko and I are going to go to sleep in our rooms. Goodnight.” Khan said then both of them headed to their rooms while the others look at them until they disappeared in to the hallway. When they were out of their sight, Ryoko whispered to him.

“SMOOTH.” Ryoko said.

“Thanks. Where I come from and what I have been through, you got to be a good liar at times.” Khan whispered back to her.

“Yeah, no shit! I know the feeling.” Ryoko told him. Khan looked at her and smiled.

“Oh, do you now?” Khan asked her. Ryoko looked down.

“Yeah but that is another story for another time.” Ryoko said.

“You do not have to tell me now or you never have to tell me. I am not nor ever will judge you.” Khan told her. Ryoko looked back up again and smiled. Khan leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss outside her bedroom door. When they stopped, Ryoko and turned and opened it, then turned to look at Khan one more time.

“See you later.” Ryoko said to him.

“See you later, my Dear.” Khan said back to her. She giggled sweetly a couple of times and then headed in to her room for the rest of the night. Khan stood outside her door and smiled.

“Even though, I landed here on accident, I am so glad that it happened nor have any regrets.” Khan thought to himself. Khan snapped out of it as he heard someone coming into the hallway and towards his way. He quickly went to his room and when inside before he could see who it was. He got ready for bed and both of them stayed in their rooms until mid-morning then got ready and did their chores and sneaked a few kisses in as well when no one was looking or around them. Especially around Ayeka.

As Khan was looking at Ryoko doing something outside, he thought to himself:

 

'I _guess...I guess it wasn't the heat last night after all._ '  
  


_**The End.** _

 


End file.
